New Orleans
In the charts below, "Attempts" refers to the number of attempts it takes to complete the quest on that row. Las Vegas 'Description' Beginning Quote: "Sin City is now under the sway of a lounge singer who's declared himself "the King" and brought his musical cronies." End Quote: "After the defeat of "The King," Sin City is focusing on less family friendly entertainment." 'Stage One ' Exp: 2, Tokens: 3-7, Energy: 2 'Stage Two' Exp: 2, Tokens: 7-17, Energy: 2 'Stage Three' Exp: 3, Tokens: 11-27, Energy: 3 'Stage Four' Exp: 4, Tokens: 15-37, Energy: 4 'Stage Five' Exp: 4-5, Tokens: 19-47, Energy: 5 New York 'Description' Beginning Quote: End Quote: "Now that the Cabbie is gone, New Yorkers are all walking to work and being nice to each other. It's pretty amazing." 'Stage One ' Exp: 5-6, Tokens: 23-57, Energy: 6 'Stage Two' Exp: 6-7, Tokens: 27-67, Energy: 7 'Stage Three' Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 31-77, Energy: 8 'Stage Four' Exp: 8-9, Tokens: 35-87, Energy: 9 'Stage Five' Exp: 8-10, Tokens: 39-97, Energy: 10 San Francisco 'Description' Beginning Quote: "San Francisco was forcibly acquired by the UberGeek, who now controls every startup in existence." End Quote: "With the UberNerd vaporized, Silicon Valley is safe for jocks and cheerleaders once again." 'Stage One ' Exp: 8-10, Tokens: 43-107, Energy: 10 'Stage Two' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 47-117, Energy: 11 'Stage Three' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 51-127, Energy: 12 'Stage Four' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 55-137, Energy: 12 'Stage Five' Exp: 11-13, Tokens: 59-147, Energy: 13 Hollywood 'Description' Beginning Quote: "An old-fashioned Stuntman has taken over Hollywood now that all the CGI companies are out-of-commission." End Quote: "Ever since the Stuntman fell from the "O" in the Hollywood sign, hardly anyone does their own stunts anymore." 'Stage One ' Exp: 6-7, Tokens: 63-157, Energy: 7 'Stage Two' Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 67-167, Energy: 8 'Stage Three' Exp: 8-9, Tokens: 71-177, Energy: 9 'Stage Four' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 75-187, Energy: 11 'Stage Five' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 79-197, Energy: 12 Houston 'Description' Beginning Quote: "Residents of the Texas heartland are being terrorized by the Gunslinger, who shoots anyone who looks at him funny." End Quote: "When the Gunslinger was outdrawn, it inspired all Texans to carry a six-shooter. Just to be safe." 'Stage One ' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 83-207, Energy: 11 'Stage Two' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 87-217, Energy: 11 'Stage Three' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 91-227, Energy: 11 'Stage Four' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 95-237, Energy: 12 'Stage Five' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 99-247, Energy: 12 Miami 'Description' Beginning Quote: "He may seem unassuming, but the Mastermind has subdued all of Florida's elderly through his cunning." End Quote: "If the Mastermind taught us anything, it was that if you aren't nice to the elderly, they might take over the world." 'Stage One ' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 103-257, Energy: 11 'Stage Two' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 107-267, Energy: 12 'Stage Three' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 111-277, Energy: 12 'Stage Four' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 115-287, Energy: 12 'Stage Five' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 119-297, Energy: 12 Chicago 'Description' Beginning Quote: "In the Windy City, one Judge has added jury and executioner to his list of duties and taken the law into his own hands." End Quote: "After the Judge was brought to justice, far fewer people wanted to go to law school that year." 'Stage One ' Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 123-307, Energy: 8 'Stage Two' Exp:8-9 , Tokens:127-317 , Energy:9 'Stage Three' Exp:8-10 , Tokens:131-327 , Energy:10 'Stage Four' Exp: 9-11, Tokens: 135-337, Energy: 11 'Stage Five' Exp: 10-12, Tokens: 139-347, Energy: 12 New Orleans 'Description' Beginning Quote: "The Big Easy lives in terror of being cursed by the Grand Marshall, who steals the life from those who refuse to obey." End Quote: 'Stage One ' Exp: 7-8, Tokens: 143-357, Energy: 8 'Stage Two' Exp:8-9 , Tokens:147-367 , Energy:9 'Stage Three' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Four' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Five' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Washington DC 'Description' Beginning Quote: End Quote: 'Stage One ' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Two' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Three' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Four' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Five' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Anchorage 'Description' Beginning Quote: End Quote: 'Stage One ' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Two' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Three' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Four' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Five' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Honolulu 'Description' Beginning Quote: End Quote: 'Stage One ' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Two' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Three' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Four' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Five' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Detroit (unknown) (This is only a guess for later missions) 'Description' Beginning Quote: End Quote: 'Stage One ' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Two' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Three' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Four' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: 'Stage Five' Exp: , Tokens: , Energy: Quests Category:Quests Category:Browse